powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Birthday, Heather
Happy Birthday, Heather is the fanfiction episode of Power Rangers: Super Dino Charge. Due to Alexia Fast' departure of the series, it is a clip show featuring Alexia's character, Heather Merrill. Synopsis In an month after their final battle against Sledge, the Dino Charge rangers unite to throw a big 21st birthday bash for Heather at the Dino Museum. Among the invites are Heather's old teammates, the Megarangers, and Heather's birth parents. As the guests await for Heather's arrival, both ranger teams recall their past adventures with the lovable birthday girl. Plot At the Dino Bite Cafe, Jesse, Kaitlin, Kyle, Logan, Hector, and Lindsay were setting up birthday decorations, as Luka and Ian time travel back to the present. The old teammates were happy to see them. When Luka asked about the decorations, Kaitlin explained that they were setting up a birthday party. Lindsay was checking the list to see if everything was in order, when she checked the guests, an man's voice said "Check". It was J.D. Keller with an birthday present. He was joined by with Megaranger teammates along with their birthday presents. Lindsay smiles and lets them in. The party was for memorable character, Heather Merrill's 21st birthday. At the party, as the megarangers put presents for Heather down, the Dino Charge rangers are in the kitchen setting up Heather's birthday cake. With the cake still in the kitchen, the Dino Charge rangers return back to the cafe where the megarangers try to help them, until Lindsay stops them and tell them that they are guest and the Dino Charge rangers will set everything up. Then Samantha Morgan started giggling and told the other on how Heather helped them out when she took down X-borgs for the megarangers. In an flashback scene, the megarangers saw X-borgs being clobbered at numerous locations in Seaside and they didn't have any idea who was defeating the X-borgs for them. That flashback memory surprised the Dino Charge rangers of Heather's first adventure as a power ranger. J.D. explain to their successors about how Heather joined their team. Back to the flashback, Ben revealed on how he met Heather when they bumped into each other at Lacie's BrainFreeze, a place where Heather got her first job waitress. Then the rangers saw Heather as the silver rangers fighting new soliders and she took off. Then she reappeared again and she defeated the monster. The rangers were suspicious about her identity so they asked her who she was. At the time they didn't know the new ranger was a girl and thought it was a guy. Her words her "I'm not Silver guy, I'm Silver girl!" and she removes her helmet and reveals herself. Back to the present time, the Dino Charge rangers laughed in disbelief that the predecessors recalled the first time they met Heather. Then Todd Handover recalled on how he became jealous of Heather after she joined the megarangers. In another flashback, Todd was jealous at Heather when she excels at fighting monsters when Todd was messing up. When they both fought a monster who put everyone to sleep, including J.D., Kelly, Ben, and Samantha. They only way to break the town's sleep spell was for Todd and Heather to work together and defeat the monster. Todd remembered on what Heather told him about being a team. Logan can relate to Heather reminding them of being a team. Lindsay joins the two rangers teams asking them on what they were doing. Kaitlin informs her that the megarangers were telling them about Heather's adventures as a Power Rangers. Ben Stevens recalled the day he and Heather had their first kiss. In a flashback to the day they defeated Prince Vekar, Ben and Heather were battle Vekar's general, Argus as they were en route to meet with their teammates. When Heather was injured by Argus, Ben destroyed him by with his saber in his civilian form and he and Heather shared their first kiss together. Kaitlin was surprised that Ben was Heather's first kiss. That is until Prince Richard appeared with a birthday gift for Heather. The megarangers remember that the prince of Zandar is the Dino Charge Graphite ranger and Heather's current boyfriend. He asked if Heather was around, to his relief, she wasn't around. But Jesse informs him that the Megarangers were telling them about Heather's power ranger experience. Lindsay was amazed by these stories, however J.D. advises them about the one memory they were about to relive. An event that changed Heather's life forever. In an flashback where the megarangers faced their old enemy, Vrak, who was Vekar's brother, J.D. revealed that Vrak kidnapped Heather as she was on her way home to study for an upcoming test. He took her to his underwater base and began draining her powers and lifeforce energy. When the megarangers came face to face with Vrak, it was a surprise and the rangers noticed that Heather wasn't there with her friends. Vrak revealed to the rangers that he has captured Heather and attempted to drain her life-force until she was dead and powerless. This story stunned the Dino Charge rangers on how Heather found out about her alien side, in an horrific way. But when J.D. saved Robo Knight from Vrak's control and rescuing Heather in the process, the megarangers were able to defeat Vrak for good, though Robo Knight died a hero. Lindsay was left speechless about the story, which explains why Heather was so protective of Hayley. Later, in a flashback, Heather chose to leave Seaside to visit her adopted father with her adopted mother. She bid her farewell and gave her necklace to J.D. and kissed Ben. Heather's kiss with Ben surprised Prince Richard, until Luka reminded him that it was before she became Heather's boyfriend. After Heather's departure, the megarangers faced their newest enemy, Emperor Mavro, the father of the rangers' fallen foes, Vrak and Vekar. Mavro destroyed the rangers' legendary zords and megazord making the world believed that he destroyed the rangers. Luckily, the rangers survived and Heather returned to help then defeat Marvo. J.D revealed to the Dino Charge rangers that it was him and Heather to took on Marvo destroying him. But they faced countless X-Borgs with the help of past Power Rangers, including their mentor, Drew Hale, a former Power Ranger and Heather and Hayley's father. The Dino Charge rangers couldn't believe that, past Power Rangers helped them defeat Marvo's army. Prince Richard was impress that Heather took on an powerful enemy. J.D. added that was there with her as well. Although, the Dino Charge rangers were impress with the stories featuring Heather as a ranger, they tell the Megarangers about the other adventures she went through helping them out when she came to Crescent Bay. In an flashback to where Heather first came to Crescent Bay. Jesse revealed that he and Heather bumped into each other as he was looking for his father at the time and Heather was looking for something to eat after traveling from Seaside. Kaitlin added that she remembered meeting Heather at the Dino Bite Cafe. Logan jumped in and remembered flirting with both Kaitlin and Heather. He called Kaitlin "Kelsey" and Heather "Heidi". He also remembered asking Heather for a bite to eat and Heather said "Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen!" Also in an flashback, Lindsay revealed that at the time she and the others were going digging and Kaitlin pestered her to let her join the dig. However, Lindsay distracted Kaitlin by hiring Heather (who wasn't loking for a job at the time). Then Kaitlin asked Heather to stow in Lindsay's truck to the dig site. There Kaitlin and Heather were attacked by Iceage until Jesse saved them. The two girls meet him. Then Heather witnessed Jess and Kaitlin bond to the Energems and morph into rangers. Heather was surprised when they transformed into Power Rangers. Instead of revealing her ranger past to them, Heather chose to keep it quiet since she learn the number one rule of being a Power Ranger, never tell anyone. After Iceage disappears, Kaitlin and Heather see Lindsay's truck leaving and Jesse offers to drive them back to the Museum. J.D. was surprised by how Heather met her future ranger allies and not revealing her ranger past. Kyle however, butted in the conversation, by telling them that he remembered meeting Heather when his scooter breaks down during his trip to the museum and coincidentally met with Jesse, Kaitlin, and Heather whom also go on the same journey. Kyle remembered that he has no choice but to accept their offer as he jumps into Jesse's jeep and after that, they save a man from his car via their Energems' powers. When the arrive at the Museum, Jesse is about to get a snapshot of him posing at a giant dinosaur head, he suddenly falls, and with his friends, discovers an underground base. Witnessing two other Energems displayed, their Energems react and dock into the same place as the other. Keeper introduces himself to the four new friends and explains the history of the Energems. Luka, Logan, and Lindsay, who work with Kaitlin reveal themselves with Luka and Logan being synced to their Energems and Lindsay explains the reason for the Energems bonded with them though she had no idea why the Pink Energem chose Kaitlin. Heather's new friends become the newest team of Power Rangers called Power Rangers Dino Charge, to defend Earth and protect their Energems from falling into evil hands. Back in the present, the Megarangers were impressed with the way Heather's new friends became the newest team of Power Rangers defending Earth. Logan reminded them of the times Heather ended up puting herself in arm's way to help them. As he recalled the time she went with Jesse to folled Sledge and Fury, when she and Logan were kidnapped by a monster called Slammer and were rescued by Luka, and when both Heather and Logan dealt with an monster called Cavity, who gave them painful cavity. Ben wondered why Heather didn't use her water powers to get out of dangerous situations. Jesse explained that Heather didn't know about her water powers until she helped him battled Fury. Flashing back to the day Heather found out about her powers, she and Jesse were fighting Fury. During the fight Fury recognizes Jesse's bracelet, indicating that he met Jesse's father before. Jesse demands that Fury tell him what happened. However just as Jesse is about to reveal the truth, Jesse is distracted by Logan calling him and Heather for help. Fury over powers Jesse and prepares to deliver the final blow. That is until Heather stuck out her hands and water starting blasting to Fury throwing him to the ground. Kelly couldn't believe that Heather had to battle Fury in order to find out her powers. Lindsay explained that she revealed to Heather that she was half-alien and half-human and that her alien side came from the planet Aquitar and in order to find out where her real parents were, Heather had to leave Earth and travel to Aquitar for answers. Ben explained that Aquitar was the home planet of Alien Rangers who help the Ninja Thunder Power Rangers in early 1999. Though Heather didn't the information she needed, she returned to Earth. Kaitlin reminded them that it was only a matter of time before Heather would get the information she needed. Prince Richard entered the party after placing a gift for Heather down on the table. The Dino Charge rangers asked what kind of present did he get for Heather. He didn't answer, only that it was just beautiful for her. Kelly and Samantha found it so romantic and that asked was meeting Heather love as first sight, but the Dino Charge rangers told them that it wasn't and recalled how Heather and Prince Richard met. Flashing back to when Heather met Prince Richard, he was rude and arrogant and even insulted Luka. He also insulted Heather for not dressing like a proper lady and Heather tried to attack for that insult until the rangers held her back. The megarangers laughed that Heather almost jumped at Richard when they first met. That is until Luka revealed they he and Heather saved him from Fury and the vivix soldiers and became more respectful towards them, also apologizing to them for insulting them. In the Present, Prince Richard admitted that he's different now than he was when he first met his teammates and Heather. He even recalled saving Heather when he tried to bond with his graphite energem. In an flashback to when Prince Richard became an Power Ranger, the rangers battled an army of vivix, when Heather and Logan's younger sister, Ava, whom Heather was looking after entered the park when she was supposed to give her brother an present. That is when vivix attacks the girls and Heather took a bad hit and was injured trying to protect Ava. With the rangers busy, Prince Richard escaped his bodyguard and rescued both Heather and Ava a. His actions allowed him to bond with his energem and morph into an ranger. Ava was unharmed, but Heather sustained minor injuries from the attack. But she was okay as well. Logan told the megarangers that he had a crush on Heather and invited to her to go with him to New Zealand after they defeated Sledge. Lindsay explained that Heather ditched her trip with Logan back to New Zealand when she was imiedictally summoned to Aquitar following the battle with Sledge. When the rangers reunite to battle new enemy, Snide, Logan gave Heather the cold shoulder due to not accompany him to New Zealand. Lindsay learned from Heather that after her return from Aquitar she visited Prince Richard in Zandar. Lindsay learned that Heather formed a close bond with the Prince. Logan revealed that he had forgiven Heather for standing him up and he recalled when Heather met his new girlfriend, Taylin Marshall. He remembered that Heather didn't take the news of Logan's new love interest lightly, but learned to accept his new romance and moved on. Ben was surprised that Heather showed off her jealous side, since she was the nicest girl he knew. Kaitlin told the Megarangers that Heather showed off a lot of things, like shock when she learned that she had a sister. Flashed back to when Heather met her sister,Heather was under mind-control causing her to go wild. Jesse was there to help appears and Jesse tries to calm her down. He fires the Hypnotize Charger at Heather, but it proves ineffective. Heather continues attacking Jesse, ignoring his cries. The Aqua Ranger then appears and tells Jesse to stay back. The ranger attempts to calm Jesse down, eventually demorphing and revealing to have the same resemblance to Heather, red hair and brown eyes. She is revealed to be Hayley, Heather's unknown younger sister. Hayley tells Heather that she isn't evil and is on good side. His sister's influence is enough to break the control the virus has upon her, causing her to return to normal. Heather was surprised to learn that she had a sister, who was also a power ranger. Heather fully embraces her sister. Samantha was glad that Heather found her sister, until J.D. reminded her that because of them, Heather almost lost her. Both rangers teams reminisced to the day Vrak returned to use both the Megarangers and Hayley to destroy Heather. The Dino Charge Rangers recalled confronting Vrak until Heather entered the scene and tried to stop him with her water powers only to find out he has his own. When Vrak kidnapped Hayley, stole her water powers and used her life-force energy to turn the Megarangers evil, Heather morphed into the silver ranger again to battle Vrak to rescue Hayley. However she was able to break four rangers from Vrak's control, but didn't break J.D. Then the Dino Charge rangers remember the aftermath when Heather and Lindsay had their first fall out. Lindsay lashed out at the rangers for putting her team in danger, until heather came to their defense and quit her job, leaving Lindsay angry. Heather eventually saved J.D. and with the other Megarangers' help, Heather rescues Hayley and return her powers from Vrak back to her. With Vrak finally defeated, Heather and Lindsay patched up their differences and Heather was reinstated back to her job at the museum. Ben was talking to Prince Richard recalling kissing Heather. He remembered kissing her when she left Seaside to visit her adoptive father and when she return to town to help her teammates destroy Emperor Mavro. Prince Richard revealed to him how he and Heather became a couple. He recalled the day he and Heather kissed. Heather talks to him about revealing to his crush about not being afraid to open your true feelings to his crush until he kisses her. Heather was shocked to find out Prince Richard had feelings for her. Although he properly apologized. She told him it was cool. Ben sees that Richard's kiss with Heather beats out his kiss with her years ago. As the birthday setting was ready, Lindsay felt confident that Heather will love it. Samantha found it sweet that Lindsay cares for Heather. Lindsay thanks her for saying that. Lindsay felt like throwing Heather a birthday at the cafe will make up for the bad times the two had before reconciling. Flashing back to the times Lindsay and Heather clashed, was over Lindsay's mistrust towards the Megarangers and Heather siding with them and leaving her job. Lindsay recalled the day she and Heather had a big falling out. The two clashed over Lindsay being annoyed over the rangers' having fun and Heather sticking up for it. She commented to Lindsay that they were just having fun, getting away form stress of rangers duties, and learning to have fun, and if Lindsay had done it, she wouldn't have such a bad attitude all the time. Then, Heather and Lindsay's conflict came to blows when Heather gave up the dark energem to save her sister, Hayley. Lindsay lashed out at Heather for giving the dark energem to Sledge and Heather told her it was about family something Lindsay didn't understand and never will. That comment upset Lindsay and ordered Heather to leave the base. Things got worse when Lindsay learned that Heather had officially quit her job at the museum. The Megarangers couldn't believe that Heather had trouble getting along with Lindsay. Until Kaitlin butted in and told her that she and Heather may have their problems, but she had always been there for her. Lindsay recalled the times she had been there for Heather. In a flashback to before the rangers reunited, Lindsay and Heather reunited when Heather returned from Zandar. Lindsay remembered talking to Heather about her ditching Logan at the airport and Heather worried that her hasty decision will ruin her friendship with Logan. Lindsay reminded Heather that she is an adult and had to deal with her decisions and that Lindsay will always have her back. Lindsay also remembered the time Heather helped her fight off vixix when Kaitlin was trying to help the ankylozord and the time Heather rescued her from Vrak and the Megarangers fought him. J.D. believed that despite Heather and Lindsay's ups and downs, they have each other's back. Jesse tells his teamamtes and the Megarangers that Heather had always had their backs. Both teams recall every battle Heather had been in. J.D. admits that Heather is an one-of-an-kind friend and teammate. Just then, Kyle runs back in the cafe and infoms them that Heather was on her way to the museum with her father and Hayley. Jesse and Lindsay yells the others to go hide. Once the others are hidden and the lights are out, Heather arrived at the cafe with her father, Drew Hale and her sister, Hayley. Heather wondered why the cafe was dark, just as Hayley was about to explain, the lights come back on and everyone yelled "Surprise!" Heather was basically in tears that all of her friends were there at the party. Luka brought out the cake out which Heather basically loved. Lindsay explained that she orchestrated the birthday party just for her even though it isn't a popular birthday celebration for an 21st birthday. But Heather reminded Lindsay that with both her old and new friends at party inside the same place where it became a second home to her is the best place to have a 21st birthday party. Lindsay is touched by what Heather said and the two hugged. J.D. whispered to Jesse that they dodn't have too worry about Heather and Lindsay battling each other anytime soon. After they sing Happy Birthday, Heather blew out her twenty-one candles and all of her friends cheered for her. As the screen fade to black, an screen said "To Alexia Fast for her three-year service on Power Rangers. May the Power protect You". Cast *Brennan Mejia - Jesse Martinez (Dino Charge Red Ranger) *Camille Hyde - Kaitlin Skinner (Dino Charge Pink Ranger) *Yoshi Sudarso - Luka (Dino Charge Blue Ranger) *Michael Taber - Kyle Sanders (Dino Charge Green Ranger) *James Davies - Logan Mueller (Dino Charge Black Ranger) *Davi Santos - Sir Ian of Zandar (Dino Charge Gold Ranger), Zach *Jarred Blakiston - Prince Richard III (Dino Charge Graphite Ranger) *Claire Blackwelder - Lindsay Cartwright (Dino Charge Purple Ranger) *Reuben Turner - Hector Martinez *Sophia Huybens - Hayley Hale (Dino Charge Aqua Ranger) *Elizabeth Dowden - Taylin Marshall *Andrew Gray as J.D. Keller (Megaforce Red Ranger) *John Mark Loudermilk as Ben Stevens (Megaforce Blue Ranger) *Azim Rizk as Todd Handover (Megaforce Black Ranger) *Ciara Hanna as Kelly Hale (Megaforce Yellow Ranger) *Christina Masterson as Samantha Morgan (Megaforce Pink Ranger) *Eric Lively as Drew Hale *???? as Cestra Trivia *The episode ends with the following caption: "To Alexia Fast for her three-year service on Power Rangers. May the Power protect You." *None of the two ranger teams do not morph during this episode, nor do they fight a monster. *This is the second crossover between Megaforce and Dino Charge, the first of Mega Dino Battle. *This was the last appearance of Heather Merrill, the Megarangers, Drew Hale, and the Dino Charge rangers. *This is an tribute episode for Alexia Fast and her character, Heather Merrill. Flashback Trivia *A list of episodes that prompted flashbacks. **Heather and Lindsay's conflict from both Mega Dino Battle and The Rangers Rock! **Heather and Ben's kiss from All Hail Prince Vekar, The Wrath, and Legendary Battle. **Todd's jealously over Heather from Power of Six. **Heather's discovery of her alien side from Vrak is Back. **Heather and Prince Richard from Break Out, Category:Power Rangers Super Dino Charge (Runwaygirl20) Category:Crossovers Category:Tribute Episodes